By the Sword
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Tyrianis. "It was momentarily, but his stare wandered over to the warrior-woman before Marth ushered them inside, clearly pleased with his task. With the two groups parting ways, Link found himself occasionally peering in her direction – and she did the same." A Link x Lucina oneshot.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and Fire Emblem and all their respective characters belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto – GrimGrave does not own anything or make money out of writing fiction.

Requested by _Tyrianis._

Beta'd by **Supreme Distraction** – thousands upon thousands of thanks, dear!

Lastly, I should point out that "Robin" is the default name for "My Unit/Avatar", who'll be female in this story. For those who didn't know.

**:::**

**:::**

**By the Sword**

"…_and that concludes the meeting. You're all dismissed and free to do as you please until the final competitors have been elected. You're also encouraged to use the available training areas and allowed access anywhere but the official arenas and the top floor. Have a nice day."_

The giant screen which had featured a gigantic white-gloved hand went solid black, and the crowd got back up from their seats. Each participant – aka Smasher – went off in their own direction: some headed back to their assigned rooms while others retired to the various hotspots such as the pool or the living room. The rest were left to idle.

Link being one of them. He arched his back, and then rolled his stiff shoulders with a faint ´_crack´_. How long had they been sitting there anyway? Hell if he knew. They had been lectured for hours at least but, then again, it was vital information. The official Super Smash Tournament was a big deal, after all.

But until all official Smashers were assembled, most means of passing the time were unavailable.

_´I suppose I could swing by the training grounds…´_

"Hey, Link," someone suddenly called, prompting his attention. He turned around, his lips curling into a smile as he did.

"Hey Samus, Zelda," Link replied.

The bounty hunter crossed her arms. "Zelda and I talked about meeting the potential newcomers, and maybe test some of them to cure the boredom. Do you want to tag along?"

He chuckled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Judging by your grin, I'd say no," Zelda replied. "Now come, they should be arriving very soon."

"The sooner the better," Link said. As they began to head out, he turned back to Samus with an amused smile. "So how do you enjoy those Jet Boots, Samus?"

The bounty hunter smirked. "I _love_ them."

**:::::::**

"Did you have the same idea as us, Marth?"

The blue-haired prince looked back and greeted his friends with a warm smile as they exited the mansion. "If your idea is to meet the candidates, then you are correct. However, I'm expecting some special guests."

"Special guests?" Link folded his arms. "Now you've got me interested, but I guess I'll see for myself. What about Ike?"

Marth's expression beamed. "I've received word that he'll be joining us again. However, I'm not waiting for him, for I know a few other people that would be excellent candidates."

"You seem to hold them in very high regard, Marth," Zelda said.

Marth smiled at her. "I certainly do, and for valid reasons I assure you. They should arrive shortly- Oh! Speak of the devil."

The group witnessed a trio of horses running across the field in front of the Smash Mansion. Once they got close enough, the trio could clearly see the riders.

One was a young man with blue hair similar to Marth's who was slightly taller and muscularly built, wearing a sleeveless black tunic and pants, with whitish-grey boots and a white cape.

The other two were women: one had medium length pale hair and was wearing a black-hooded coat, a v-collared white shirt with white pants and mocha-brown boots.

But it was the other one that caught Link's attention: she, too, had blue hair similar to Marth's but hers was considerably longer, as it reached the middle of her back. She was garbed in attire that resembled the prince's, but something about her made his eyes linger for longer than necessary.

She was a beautiful woman, but there was more than that: she carried a certain air around her – a stalwart aura of serenity. Judging by her sword and the fact that she was a candidate, she was a warrior by blood, but she did not seem to be above herself (i.e. being stuck-up or arrogant), for her sharp eyes showed kindness and sympathy.

And those very same eyes locked with his as the candidates made their way over to the mansion.

"My friends," Marth began. "I would like to introduce you to some very promising candidates: Chrom," he patted the man on the shoulder. "Robin," The pale-haired woman. "And lastly, Lucina."

The cerulean-haired woman – Lucina – had only briefly taken her eyes off Link as she greeted Zelda and Samus but soon sky-blue orbs locked with azure ones and a shy smile crept over her lips. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr…?"

The blonde released a breath he didn't knew he had held. "Ah… Link. The name's Link," he offered her his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, miss."

She gently grabbed his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Link."

"Ah, just Link is fine."

She smiled. "Very well."

"Now," Marth stated. "How about we show you around? Participating or not, I think it's only fair that you get a proper tour around here." He turned to his fellow Smashers. "Will you be joining us?"

The bounty hunter shook her head. "I'll pass. I'll stick around for a while longer, wait for other potential fighters." She glanced over at the brunette princess who nodded. "And it looks like Zelda will as well."

"Very well. Link?"

The blonde nodded. It was momentarily, but his stare wandered over to the warrior-woman before Marth ushered them inside, clearly pleased with his task. With the two groups parting ways, Link found himself occasionally peering in her direction – and she did the same.

But they didn't go unnoticed. As Marth went on about his first time stepping inside this very building, the pale-haired woman, Robin, lingered behind the group, ignoring the prince's tale.

Her lips curled into a small grin as she silently observed the two.

**::::::**

She knew it was incredibly impolite to not pay attention to the prince's words-she had been raised better than that. But her concentration, for the first time, was broken.

There was something about this blonde man that… _intrigued_ her. She couldn't quite put her finger on what. His azure orbs were sharp like a beast's, yet his face was gentle, kind-looking. While little of him looked like a warrior, his presence here alone was enough to confirm that he was a seasoned fighter.

That was what allured her.

Lucina's eyes drifted back towards Link, observing him for but a moment before she looked away again. She wanted to stare, to watch him continuously, and yet she couldn't bring herself to do so for more than a few seconds.

Any longer than that and her cheeks would burn more hotly than they already did.

Her heart was quickening its beats – it had been since she had first laid her eyes on him. And just by standing near him felt enough…

…Yet she yearned for more. But the courage wouldn't come, nor would the words come to her. Her mind was completely blank.

Silently, she glanced back, locking with azure orbs for a fleeting moment before it was cut short.

**::::::**

Robin smiled to herself as she quietly observed the exchanges between the two. It was adorable, though awkward, to watch them. She remembered the Shepherds back in Ylisse and how she played the matchmaker, and an idea began to manifest in her head as she continuously caught the not-so-secret glances…

**::::::**

Once Marth's formal tour around the mansion was done and over with, his guests decided to freely roam and enjoy what the Smash Mansion had to offer. As official candidates, they had access to the same areas as the fighters.

Link had wandered off somewhere once Marth was done, to Lucina's disheartenment.

Though the mansion was large and complex with hallways, the warrior had managed to find him: she was looking down from a balcony on the second floor at an area filled with various training equipment, an obstacle courses, and a few practice dummies set up in a row some feet away.

The area was practically deserted.

Except for _him_. The blonde was slashing away at a large sandbag (though it didn't appear to take any visible damage for some reason) with a flurry of quick strikes.

The bluenette rested her chin on her palm and leant against the marble railing, emitting a short sigh and smiled at him, enjoying the display.

Heavens above, he just looked so dashing…

"Why don't you go down and talk to him?"

Startled, Lucina quickly spun around to see Robin standing at the doorway, a small grin curving her lips. "You ought to show him your own swordsmanship, Lucina."

She blushed again. "That…" She quickly composed herself and straightened her back. "That's absurd. I don't need to show my skills just to get someone's approval. I was invited here—"

"I wasn't talking about approval," Robin interrupted. "I only meant that it could serve as a conversation starter. Get to know him a little."

She was blushing and despite trying to hide it, Robin could tell. "For… For what reason? We're just fighters."

"Fighters can't get to know each other?"

"I…" Lucina began, her voice trailing off. She avoided her friend's amused look. "I don't know what you're implying. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go out for a bit."

"But you're already out-" The bluenette strode past her and left the room. "-side…" The pale-haired woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in slight irritation. To add to her frustration, a few minutes later she spotted her friend lingering a few yards away from the training area, deliberately keeping away and watching the blonde in secrecy.

_´Perhaps I need some help…´_

**::::::**

_´How does one even navigate these hallways…´_ Robin contemplated with a scowl. Everything basically looked the same, which only served to confuse her even more until she managed to find the lobby – and more precisely the people she wanted to talk to.

**::::::**

Link arrived in the mansion's lobby to find it nearly empty – most Smashers' had left for their respective rooms, but on the big red couch that stood in the centre of the room sat the blue-haired warrior…

Their eyes locked immediately and she rose up from her seat, a fair blush decorating her otherwise pale skin. "Hi, L-Link…"

The blonde smiled at her, his cheeks slowly matching hers. "Hello, Miss Lucina…" he began. "My apologies, did I kept you waiting?"

"No, I only just arrived…" she replied. They quickly fell into an awkward silence with neither gazing at the other for long.

Finally, Lucina spoke up, "…You wished to speak with me?"

When the blonde looked back at her curiously, her heart fell.

"Uhm…" He scratched his neck. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who wanted to speak with me?"

Now it was the warrior's turn to wear an expression of confusion. "What? But… your friend, Lady Zelda, told me you wished to see me…"

"…And your friend told me that _you_ wished to speak with me…"

"Oh?" _´Damn it Robin…´_

"Yeah…"

Silence befell them once more. Though it was awkward, it was more so embarrassing, as neither could think of anything to say—the words wouldn't come.

"…So, how do you like it here so far?" Link managed to ask, content with keeping a discussion going, regardless of the subject.

Even if the beauty before him was distracting, to say the least.

She smiled at him. "It's been interesting so far… Although I've learned a lot in such a short time, I'm really looking forward to what else I might…" Sky-blue orbs looked Link over briefly. "Get to know…"

The Hylian smiled bashfully back at her. "I'd be glad to be of any further assistance, Miss Lucina. If you wish, I could show you around the training grounds, or perhaps the-"

"I'd _love_ to see anything you- err, _the Smash Mansion_ has to offer, Link."

Had Bowser set fire to something? It was suddenly a lot warmer here.

Link cleared his throat. "Well, I... I wouldn't mind showing everything I've got in a sparring match later, if you're up for it."

Cerulean eyes avoided his azure ones for but a moment, and a smile curved her lips. "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"S-Shall we head to the Target Smash area then? It's an obstacle course with targets which you have to break-"

"Sounds like fun. Any chance I may partake in this ´Target Smash´?" someone else inquired.

Link turned his head, startled. "Sir Chrom..!"

The young Exalt offered a kind smile as he crossed his arms neatly over his chest. "You don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

"I…" Link began, quickly disguising any disappointment. "I guess… not."

Lucina, however, remained silent and her expression solemn. "I just remembered that I had other plans… Excuse me."

Before Link could reply, the blue-haired warrior rushed out of the room, leaving the hero dejected.

_´Lucina…?`_

The young Exalt hid the smirk that threatened to reveal his triumph.

**::::::**

Peeking from around a corner, Robin cursed under her breath. "Damn it Chrom… Did you have to pick up on it too?"

**::::::**

The Hylian hero leapt from one platform to another, his movement only accelerating as he slashed through one target, dashed forward and cut another, before he finally came to a halt and took out his bow. With steady aim, the arrows pierced three more targets that loomed above, signalling the end of the round.

The stage dispersed into data-like fragments and returned to its original form: a plain room of average size.

"That was impressive," Chrom stated, amused. "But it appeared rather plain for an ´obstacle course´."

"It has different settings, Sir Chrom. This was the easy level," Link replied with a chuckle. "Do you wish to try for yourself? Perhaps on a higher difficulty."

The Exalt allowed his lips to curl into a visible smirk. "Challenge accepted."

As he stepped inside the chamber, Link got out and prepared the settings for the candidate's turn and, as the door closed, the screen lit up, showing Chrom's progress, which had started well with the first two targets.

As Link observed the candidate, he didn't notice the pale-haired candidate walking up to him until she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Link?"

"Oh, Miss Robin," he greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Not me, but my friend. She's out on the training ground." Robin paused, smiling. "And she's in need of help with all these new… doodads the Smash Tournament has. As her friend, I came looking for you."

"I'd love to help, but I'm showing Sir Chrom our target courses at the moment." He gestured at the screen where the Exalt had nearly gotten all Targets on the stage. "But maybe you can find someone else-"

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Her smile changed to a sly grin and she winked at him. "You'd rather be out there… right?"

She couldn't help but to giggle at the rosy cheeks that Link sported. He looked troubled at first, but gradually, he smiled and sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I… Thank you."

As he took his leave, the pale-haired woman's grin widened. "Well, that was easy. Pat yourself on the back Robin. Good job." She turned her attention towards the screen. "Hmm… Now, what to do with you... You're a great father, but your daughter can make her own decisions…"

**::::::**

"Lady Aran." The Bounty Hunter turned her attention away from the magazine she was reading to see the candidate, Chrom, walking towards her across the lobby. "Pardon me, but you wouldn't have seen Lucina or Link around, by any chance?"

The blonde eyed him with mild disdain. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular…" he said, but his body language sang a different tone. "I was just wondering."

"Well, they left for Link's room on the second floor. Room… 211 I think."

There was a stirring in the Exalt's eyes for a moment and his expression visibly darkened despite his efforts to mask his displeasure. "I see. If you'll excuse me then, Lady Aran."

A few moments after he left, the pale-haired candidate stepped out from around the corner, looking concerned. "…Did he buy it?"

The bounty hunter chuckled as she continued to read her magazine. "Completely. This should keep him occupied for a while." A small grin pulled at the corners of her lips. "Our new trainer can be rather persistent…"

Robin beamed. "Wonderful! I'll be off then, to observe our lovebirds…"

**::::::**

"Room 211… Ah, here."

When he knocked firmly on the door, the sound of quick footsteps could be clearly heard until the door was unlocked and opened, revealing a pale-skinned woman. Though tthe lack of clearly visible facial features alone was enough to baffle the young Exalt, it was the tightly fitting clothes that had Chrom taken aback.

The woman looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and elation. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I…" Chrom began, his gaze anywhere but the nearly see-through fabric of the woman's top. "I think there's been a mistake. I think I've been had."

The woman giggled. "I'm not sure what you're talking about; it looks to me like you've come to the right place." She eyed him up and down. "You could burn a few more calories. Luckily for you, I'm the new trainer around here…"

"Look, I appreciate your offer-"

"No buts, mister," she said, quickly grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside. "We're having a session, but anyone can join at any time! Now get on the floor and follow my instructions!"

"No, wait a-" He landed onto the yoga mat with a grunt. As he struggled back up, the woman had already locked the door, and it was then that he realized that he wasn't alone – a fighter, who looked like some sort of animal, gave him a pitying glance, as did a kid with snow white wings and a yellow mouse-like critter. All three of them were standing on one leg, struggling.

The fox sighed. "Get used to it, kid."

**::::::**

The blue-haired warrior rushed forward and thrust her blade clean through one of the practice targets before dashing back gracefully, her falchion firmly gripped in her hand as she sliced what would be the throat of another. Cobalt tresses were a whirling curtain behind her as she moved with incredible grace.

Her sword wasn't a tool – it was an extension of herself as she danced the dance of battle, each strike more precise than the last.

As the young Hylian watched from afar, he had to admit that Lucina looked utterly beautiful – even more so than when she wasn't fighting. She looked calm, yet fierce as she made quick work of the targets, and it made his heartbeat accelerate yet again.

Taking a deep breath, the Hero stepped forward from behind the trees. Lucina had stopped for a breather, but she had failed to notice him until he cleared his throat.

"That was… Impressive to say the least." She immediately spun around, her cheeks reddened from the workup. "You handle your blade well."

"Ah… Thank you…"

"…."

"…."

_´Say something already!´_

"**So-!"** both exclaimed simultaneously, equally abashed by the awkward air around them.

"Y-You go first!"

"N-No, you! I insist!"

"Oh no, no! Ladies first!"

"…."

"…."

"…Would you care to spar with me?" she managed to say, her voice a mere whisper.

Azure orbs met with aquamarine ones. Link's expression softened and he smiled. "I'd be honoured to."

There was a small hint of elation visible in the warrior's expression as she stepped back, her falchion poised for battle.

The blonde did the same, his Hylian shield and Master Sword at the ready. There was a moment of confirmation – a small nod – and the two clashed blades upon the first strike.

Sparks flew and dust whirled in their wake, both of them striving for victory and they gave it their all in hopes of getting the edge over the other.

Link back-flipped from a horizontal swipe of Lucina's sword, only to get charged at with a flurry of strikes that pushed him further and further back until his back hit one of the trees—

Lucina whirled around in a complete circle with her sword coming down on the Hylian.

—and he raised his shield, effectively deflecting the blow and toppling the cobalt-haired woman, leaving her vulnerable for his spin-attack. The sheer force alone sent her flying backwards, tumbling across the sandy ground and grass.

With a deep breath, Lucina steeled herself and leaped high into the air before Link could reach her. As quickly as she had gotten up she descended, rapidly spinning around like a bladed wheel towards the Hylian—

When a sudden gust from Link's Gale Boomerang threw her off-balance, disrupting her attack and instead sent her hurtling down towards the ground...

"Lucina!"

She fell into his arms and knocked him down, dust and leaves whirling wildly in a cloudy formation from the impact.

A cracked groan left his throat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she responded. "Although I should be asking _you_ that. Your back could be injured."

"If it's damaged, I've got the means to heal it. Don't worry about it," Link said with a chuckle that wasn't at all convincing. "I deserve it, though. I didn't mean to put you in danger like that."

"Nothing I couldn't handle… But still. Thank you—Ah…!"

It wasn't until now the realization hit them: Lucina was lying on top of Link, enveloped in his arms, their faces a few centimetres apart.

Azure locked with aquamarine. The Hylian's arms slowly slid off, the warmth that had embraced her so pleasantly quickly seeping away. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to…"

"It's a-alright…" she interrupted. "….I don't mind."

How could he resist those lovely puppy eyes of hers?

"…Okay."

His arms re-embraced her and she sighed, his warmth spreading over like a blanket. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest, as was his – she could feel it's rhythm beneath the palm of her hand. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Their eyes did not wander. They barely breathed, daring not to move lest something might happen that would ruin this moment-this one moment where time seemed to have ceased, leaving them in their own little world where simply staring into the loveliest of blues was enough.

And yet, they still yearned for more… more of this moment, this feeling of utter bliss.

They hadn't even realized that their heads had moved closer.

"Lucina…"

"Link…"

As their lips chastely locked, everything else turned white – there was nothing around them, nothing to interfere. Their kiss was brief, but one look into each other's eyes brought them back in again, pouring their hearts into the second one.

Clasping their hands together, fingers entwined and hearts racing, the warriors couldn't have been happier.

**::::::**

The young Exalt released a low growl under his breath, hissing from the aching pain.

His forced workout with the unbelievably flexible woman had left him severely sore to the point that even walking was not only painful, but frustrating.

All because of the Bounty Hunter! The blonde must've lied to him.

Frustrated, Chrom made his way past the gardens, which were not too far away from the training grounds and said area was only a stone throw away, past a canal. One could clearly see past it to whoever was training–

…or lying on the ground with your daughter on top of them.

Chrom saw red.

The veteran fighter's fingers were buried in his daughter's cobalt tresses, the other holding her hand as they kissed – _kissed!? –_ and Lucina didn't appear to make any move to stop him.

Ignoring his soreness the young Exalt stormed his way to the small stone bridge that crossed the canal, his hand reaching for the hilt of his falchion and-

In his tunnel vision, Chrom didn't even notice the small, round object that was sitting in the grass, thus he staggered and faceplanted.

He cursed under his breath. "What the…" He turned and saw the object that had tripped him: it was completely round and shockingly pink until a pair of blue orbs suddenly greeted him, stubby arms and feet coming into view.

"Hi!"

Before the young Exalt could make out what was happening, the fuchsia-coloured creature had already sucked him into its expansive maw.

**::::::**

"Wait," the young Hylian said abruptly, azure orbs wandering warily. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Lucina replied, her hand tenderly cupping Link's cheek and guiding his gaze back to her. "I didn't hear anything."

She kissed him again.

**FIN**


End file.
